Choru
Name: Choru Malk-Stillskin Age: Two and a month (Dog years- 14) Race: Valravn Valravn are half-wolf and half-raven hybrids, black winged and black hearted. They have raven wings that sprawl off their backs like smoke and feathers in place of fur. They are about the same size as your average timber wolf, but some are much bigger or slightly smaller. Valravn are feared for their magic abilities, and are either actively sought out or avoided because of this. Most Valravn are all black, but Choru is a white wolf with brown and black markings (or you could argue he's a brown wolf with black and white markings). He has a brown back that engulfs his shoulders and rump, then covers his muzzle. The same brown is p resent in his eyes. His paws are ashen black, along with his wings, which darken into the fur-feathers from black until they seamlessly fade into the brown coloring present on his back. He also wears multiple leather pouches around his neck in a charm bracelet-like necklace. In the pouches he keeps healing herbs and various spell ingredients and sacrifices. However, he can't sacrifice anything to himself. If he wants to get the power from the small creatures, someone must take some and sacrifice them to him. Choru is the worst example of a big scary Valravn ever. He whines like a fat pig on a long jog, and is a painfully awful liar. He always says exactly what he wants to say without thinking of the consequences or how it will affect the feelings of the people around him, but he could be totally serious and tell you then and there he was going to murder your whole family and you would sooner laugh than get scared. When you have something of value to him, he will dog you and use every resource he has to get it from you, aside from maybe asking nicely. He also couldn't hurt a fly. Most people think he's annoying for these qualities and just avoid him unless absolutely necessary. But... under it all, Choru is actually incredibly gentle. He cares for people a lot more than he lets on, but is reluctant to admit. He likes to be able to help people no matter who they are and is secretly happy with no more than a grateful hug and a very sincere thank-you, even if he would never say so. He likes to be the hero, the guy who bursts in at the last minute to save the day, and the center of attention. He's also very sensitive, and is hurt easier than anyone would believe. He hates sad stories, because he always wants to cry. When he feels particularly emotional, you can tell without looking at him because he will start to complain and critique the situation worse than usual, and his tail will usually wag without him having a smile. Choru has an obsession with becoming human, and anthropology in general. Humans are the most interesting thing in the world to him, he just can't get enough of their achievements, curiosity, how they can be so fragile yet be such a thriving race... the same way a lot of humans are obsessed with wolves and wish that they could be them. He will stop at nothing to acquire the Ultimate Sacrifice as soon as possible. Why is it so important to him? Choru has a horrible fear that he will grow old and die before he's even begun life. He feels like his life is timed, and he doesn't want to disappear when he's only fifteen years old, when other races aren't even considered fully grown yet. He's afraid he'll die and his life will have meant nothing, that he'll do nothing to benefit the world or leave any kind of impression and that he'll just be forgotten. That his existence will mean nothing. It's for this reason that beside his deep curiosity and admiration for humans, he also is very jealous and nothing angers him more to hear a human say they think they don't mean anything and that they don't matter. Even without a sacrifice, Choru is a talented healer who is able to set bones and patch large wounds, all without tumbs. Sickness takes him a longer time, but under Choru's wing none shall pass. He also actually gives really good relationship advice and knows how to be very romantic. Choru openly enjoys being praised, being told that he's loved or appreciated, getting his way, jerky, sparkly objects and talking about himself. But he has more guilty pleasures than he does open pleasures. Under his grumpy and incourrigable demeanor, he absoloutly loves meaty bones, playing fetch, stories with happy endings, getting belly-rubs, curling up next to a fire or on a lap, young children of almost any race, being told that he's loved or appreciated, and people asking for one of his feathers as a good luck charm. Choru hates a lot of things, including but not limited to; being reminded of death, being told that no one likes him, hearing humans complain of their short lives or that they don't feel like they matter, getting slapped on the nose or flicked in the ears, having his tail pulled or his feathers plucked, emotional stories with sad endings, having to sit in a room with stupid people, staying quiet, not getting his way. Schedule TUESDAY Hour 1 (9:00am - 10:00am) - Gym WEDNESDAY Hour 1 (9:00am - 10:00am) - Magic Hour 2 (10:05am - 11:05am) - World History Hour 3 (11:10am - 12:10pm) - History of the Heavens THURSDAY Hour 1 (9:00am - 10:00am) - Alchemy Hour 2 (10:05am - 11:05am) - Science Hour 3 (11:10am - 12:10pm) - Herbology ONE HOUR LUNCH BREAK Hour 4 (1:10pm - 2:10pm) - Medical FRIDAY Hour 2 (10:05am - 11:05am) - Cultural Studies Abilities Choru can fly for long distances at a very fast pace. He's also a very good flyer in general, able to almost perfectly maintain a breakneck speed in densely wooded forest. This is aided by his skinny body and small size. Choru is the totally average size for a Valravn. Choru's magic, like most Valravn pre-sacrifice, sucks. The absolute best he can do is summon about four small imps for the duration of an hour, and when the hour is up the imps vanish. Aside from that, he uses the power to fill his plate with food by making food roll onto it, to turn a key in a lock or to keep wind from blowing his papers all over. Choru cannot turn a doorknob without an awkward dance where he fastenes his mouth around the knob, nor can he write. However, Choru can read as well as anyone else. Even without his magic, Choru is a talented and creative healer. Though he prefers others to sacrifice to him to awaken his powers and heal with his dark magic, when this is not possible Choru is deft with using biting ants to seal wounds and knowing exactly what herb can be used to treat an illness or infection. Even when he doesn't have farmiliar materials, Choru expresses his prowess as a medical McGyver and uses whatever resources are availible. Not as well as he would his farmilliar medicines, but rest assured that if Choru can't fix it, you're royally screwed. Dragon Morke is a Terrae dragon corrupted by a dark magic ritual that had to be done in order to save his life as an egg. Morke was born without remorse and enjoys the feeling of pain and anger and likes to see others afraid, but likewise also somehow enjoys delicate balances of life and the pleasures of having people enjoy the power he commands. He has a nature that conflicts itself, as his natural Terrae nature would have been incredibly docile and gentle but his dark magic compells him to subjugate and cause conflict. His new nature and his old nature often swirl, confusing him greatly. As a result, he's almost completley unpredictable and prone to whatever concentration just happens to be more present in his heart at the given moment. He always listens to Choru however, and tries his best to please him. Choru seems to be the only one who fully understands his conflicting natures. Morke, as a Terrae dragon, is rivaled in size mostly by Royal Crimsons and females of his own breed, only made larger by the addition of dark magic into his being. He has had small wings and tiny nubs that will be his antlers by the time of his hatching. Unlike most Terrae dragons that have black, green or brown eyes, Morke's are bright red. He is usually a pale green with a sandy belly, blotched with large portions of dark green that help him either preform photosynthesis or generate dark magic depending on what his current action is. When he begins to use dark magic, his scales gray in color, his scarlet eyes turn maroon and his paws turn a bright neon green. Depending on the amount used, the coloration can stay for hours or fade instantly. Morke cannot use earth magic, and holy magic -not fire magic- is his elemental opposite. Valravn powers and Valravn in history Under normal circumstances, a Valravn can't do any exceptional magic. They can only do the basics- enchanting things, average spells, basic elemental manipulation... until they get a sacrifice. When a Valravn gets a sacrifice, their magic increases to levels that almost no animal can compete with. But there is a catch to this, and it's not any catch to the Valravn itself. The sacrifice must be something of incredible value and physical items rarely, if ever, do the trick. It must be a blood sacrifice and it must have a lasting affect. The kind of sacrifice also affects the power level of the affected Valravn. Sacrificing a few lizards will let the Valravn move some big boulders around, maybe give you the ability to carry a lot of heavy textbooks. The highest sacrifices one can make can do dark and treacherous deeds that offend nature itself. Thankfully, however, this rarely occurs as the sacrifices that must be made to achieve this are often too great to even ponder. When a Valravn acquires the sacrifice of a firstborn child, their magic powers are eternally unlocked at a high level and they gain the ability to preform advanced spells on a whim. Not as powerful as it would initially be with a sacrifice, but as high as any natural creature could go. They often use this newly found power to shapeshift into humans, or other anthropomorphic races. Why? Valravn only live an average of fifteen years. Even an average human life is an impossibly long time for a Valravn. It's said that Valravn are born when a raven eats from the carcass of a powerful dark mage, specifically necromancers. Obviously this is myth, but it sure seemed that way in the war. As dark creatures, Valravn benefited from the war greatly. The war bred animosity and hatred, which was ripe fruit for the Valravn who used this to their advantage. People turned to the Valravn with requests of all sorts and the Valravn just may have seen more acts of the most vile cruelty and righteous courage than those who actually fought on the battlefield. They say this changed the hearts of many Valravn, who had previously only been spiteful beings. It's only a rumor passed around campfires, but there are stories of Valravn who have achieved the Ultimate Sacrifices and went on to do wonderful things for people, and the people they help never know that they were ever Valravn. Others say the war only made them more hateful of other beings and made them feel their dark ways were just another part of the grand scheme of the dark workings of the real world. Is this true, or is it not? The only thing that's clear is that it's unclear. Most people don't really want to take the risk anyway. One Valravn story became a popular children's story over the course of the long and hard war, titled Rumpelstiltskin. Choru is particularly baneful of this story, but never speaks out on it unless in a fitful mood.